


the best award

by Ineedvan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: He also got second place, I forgot what the second task was called, M/M, The one where harry eats that worm thing that allows him to breath underwater, The task with the lake, Triwizard Tournament, he ate gillyweed, the second task
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedvan/pseuds/Ineedvan
Summary: You know how in the triwizard tournament in the second task, harry had to save Ron. What if he had to save draco instead, since you had to save someone you cared about or liked.Or in other words, harry saves draco from downing, and draco ends up getting something way more than he bargained for.*lowercase intended*





	the best award

harry was preparing himself for the second triwizard tournament. as he was walking down to the boats, neville quickly ran over to him to hand him the gillyweed.

"so, you're sure this will last me an hour?"

"well, i'm not sure, i've never tested it out before."

"and you're telling me this now?"

"i, uh. i'm sorry"

at this point harry really did not care. even if he had to give up in the first few minutes due to the gillyweed's failure, he would rather live than die.

before he knew it, he was at the docks preparing to jump into the deep, dark lake staring back at him. as soon as the canon went off, harry had quickly, but hesitantly, swallowed down the gillyweed. which resulted getting slapped and then pushed into the lake by professor moody.

as soon as he was underwater, his neck started to twitch, and soon gills were laced into his throat and webs sewed into his fingers and toes. satisfied, he jumped out of the water, shocking everyone who was watching him. and as soon as he got back in the water, he started to swim.

as harry mindlessly swam through the lake, he soon saw four of the students being tied down to the lake. smiling to himself, he swam faster to where the students were. as he got closer he recognized most of them, as they were hermione, cho, some younger blonde girl (which he figured out that the little girl was fleur's little sister), and to his surprise, draco. 

confused, he swam up to them, unaware on who to save. thinking through this properly, he soon realized he was meant to save draco. quickly, he swam down to his feet to untie the rope at his feet. 

with his fingers fumbling, he was still shocked that he had to save him. since this task made you save someone you truly cared about. was he really that obvious on showing his affections to him? he shuddered at the thought of dumbledore going up to draco telling him that he needed him for the next task. 

to his surprise, cedric quickly came to aid cho. harry saw him use a spell and then swim over to get cho. however he made sure to tap on his watch, indicating that harry was running out of time. 

in response harry quickly went back to untying the knot. as he began, the mermaids came at him. they shoved their trident at his throat as he tried to save draco.

"but, but he's my f-friend too!"

they hissed back saying, "only one!"

as the mermaid continued to shove it's trident at harry's throat, he was luckily saved by krum. who came at them with the head of a shark, which luckily that frightened them away. 

he was soon left alone to finally untie the knot at draco's foot. as he was about to swim away, he noticed that fleur still hasn't come to get her sister. with guilt flushing over him, he casts a spell to break her knot. he soon grabbed her and continued to swim up.

however, as the hour already passed, his gillyweed started to wear out. he struggled to get all of them up. but to his luck, some sea creatures came up to attack him. they clawed at his face leaving marks. cleverly, he pushed up fleur's sister and draco towards the surface. which, that left him by himself to fight off the sea creatures. 

when fleur's sister and draco reached the surface, it left the crowd stunned. did the boy-who-lived, die? was he eaten by the creatures down below? little did everybody know, harry was still alive fighting off the sea creatures. 

as harry finally cleared some space, he cast a spell with his last breath to send him flying out of the water. the crowd gasped and cheered as he crashed into some of the watchers. the crowd cheered to figure out that harry was alive. 

hermione only rushed to his side to give harry her blanket stating that, "you must be freezing"

harry only smiled back as he thanked her. as dumbledore was discussing what to do about harry, draco walks up to him. his face was red as he did so. harry, knowing that draco had mostly came up to him to thank him and the insult him. in response harry only said, "you're welcome" and then he jokingly blew a kiss in draco's direction. draco, deciding he would not let his pride down, he responded by rolling his eyes and winking at him with his signature smirk.

which ron had pretended to throw up, as harry and draco continued to flirt with each other.

"you know what," ron said, "harry, are you going to go to hogsmeade this weekend?"

harry nodded his head yes.

"what about you, malfoy?"

"i am, why?"

"perfect because i'm not, you two go on without me, enjoy your date!" then ron quickly ran off. 

"did he just, set up us on a date?!"

harry shrugged, "i'm fine with it."

flustered, draco said, "fine, meet me at the front gate at 5 o'clock."

draco quickly ran away, leaving harry starstruck.

the boy of harry's dream had finally asked him out, which that was by far the best award he's ever gotten from winning something.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes, i'm trash for drarry too apparently.


End file.
